nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacific 15
NoDQ Pacific Episode 15 is the twenty-ninth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-fourth episode overall. Matches James Bond v Kurt Angle }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The two men size one another up. Kurt Angle blocks a punch from James Bond and gives him a overhead belly-to-belly suplex followed by a fireman’s carry. Angle applies an armbar to Bond then follows up with a vertical suplex and a side headlock takedown. Bond fires back with a DDT and an overhead belly-to-belly suplex of his own. Angle shoulder barges Bond to the mat and puts him in a side headlock. Bond gets Angle in the corner and knees him repeatedly in the stomach before choking Angle with his knee. Bond gives Angle a German suplex then applies a sleeper hold but Angle is in the ropes. Bond gives Angle a side headlock takedown. Bond grapples Angle from behind but Angle fights back with a low blow. Angle attempts an Angle Slam but Bond blocks the attempt. Angle instead delivers a series of Rolling German Suplexes before pinning Bond but Bond’s foot is under the ropes. Bond gives Angle and overhead belly-to-belly suplex from the top rope then attempts a Secret Agent Slam but Angle evades it. Bond gives Angle a series of Rolling German Suplexes of his own. Angle fights back but Bond gives Angle a taste of his own medicine with a low blow. Angle responds with another low low. Angle attempts an Angle Slam but Bond evades it and delivers a fireman’s carry. The sequence is mirrored with Bond attempting a Secret Agent Slam but being given a fireman’s carry. Angle tries a Moonsault but Bond dodges. Bond gives Angle a Secret Agent slam and picks up the victory. Winner: James Bond Rocky Balboa v The Rock The Rock taunts Rocky Balboa, telling him to “Just bring it”. Balboa obliges with a corkscrew punch which knocks The Rock off his feet. Balboa fires off a series of punches to The Rock, again knocking him down. The Rock gives Balboa the People’s DDT then Irish whips him into the corner before thrusting his shoulders into Balboa’s gut. The Rock blocks a punch from Balboa and gives him a side headlock takedown. Balboa gives The Rock a back suplex before punching him into the corner to deliver some shoulder thrusts of his own. Balboa gives The Rock an inverted suplex and a shoulder breaker before Irish whipping him into the ropes and following up with a flapjack. The Rock returns fire with a pair of vertical suplexes. The Rock delivers the People’s Elbow to Balboa and makes the cover but only gets a 1-count. Balboa gives The Rock another back suplex then attempts the Widow Maker but The Rock counters it. The Rock attempts a Rock Bottom but Rocky fires back with a successful Widow Maker for the 3-count and the win. Winner: Rocky Balboa After the match, James Bond attacks Balboa with a trio of Secret Agent Slams. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Following this scene, Steve Irwin makes his way to the ring to make some announcements for the next episode. He says there will be a #1 Contendership Match for the NoDQ Pacific Championship between Jason Voorhees and Las Vegas Link. He then announces the Mario Bros. will defend the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championships against the Street Fighters. Mario makes his way out to the ring, stating he doesn’t feel Ryu and Ken did anything to earn their title shot before telling Irwin the two of them never liked him. Luigi sneak attacks Irwin from behind with a bulldog. The two give Irwin the Mushroom Surprise. Mario calls out “Hey, Luigi, get the pipes!” and Luigi collects two lead pipes from under the ring. The brothers double powerbomb Irwin then give Irwin the Warp Zone. Michael Myers & Jason Voorhees v The Brothers of Destruction – Texas Tornado Tag Team Match During Michael Myers’ entrance, Wade Needham notes that Steve Irwin has been hospitalised following the Mario Bros.’ attack. Myers immediately charges the Undertaker but the Undertaker catches him in a sleepr hold. Jason Voorhees tosses Kane around the ring. Myers and Jason both hurl their opponents off the tip rope before slamming them to the ground. They double flapjack Kane, then double chokeslam him. Myers kicks Undertaker in the groin before Jason leaps onto him. Jason gets Kane in a chokehold. Jason powerbombs Kane. Undertaker attempts Old School on Myers but Jason prevents it. Jason receives a DDT from the Undertaker. Undertaker successfully delivers Old School to Myers as Jason slams Kane to the mat, then charges at Undertaker, before knocking him to the outside and leaping onto him. The Undertaker gets Jason back in the ring and attempts an elbow drop but misses. Jason hits Kane with a Clothesline then gives Undertaker a Crystal Lake Slam, pinning him for a 2-count. Myers gives Undertaker a spinout slam. Kane chokes Jason the corner with his foot. Myers punches Undertaker but Kane breaks it up. Myers gives Kane a back body drop and Jason leaps onto him with a Diving Double Stomp but Kane dodges. Jason launches a Clothesline but Kane dodges and he hits Myers instead. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Undertaker gives Myers a Tombstone Piledriver and Kane gives Jason a Chokeslam. Both Brothers of Destruction cover their opponents simultaneously and pick up the decisive win. Win: The Brothers of Destruction Debuts * Kurt Angle * The Rock * The Undertaker * Kane Trivia *Wade Needham notes after Rocky Balboa hits The Rock with the Widow Maker, he made The Rock “Feel that Rad move”, a reference to NoDQ Forums member Phil Radz, whose username was Widow Maker. Radz ran his own CAW league, Deluxe Wrestling League, of which Balboa was a roster member. Category:Season 5